


Nervous

by Aliypop



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, SuperBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliypop/pseuds/Aliypop
Summary: “ Metropolis Teen saves many !” the front cover of the Gotham Gazette read with a picture of a boy who had the brightest smile and the most perfect black curly hair with the most radiant blue eyes and a fascinated Bruce Wayne who had a rosy blush on his face while eating pancakes. "Is this One of those times when you decide to lie to protect your delicate emotions,





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this it's my first story posted on AO3 so yeah!

Metropolis Teen saves many !” the front cover of the Gotham Gazette read with a picture of a boy who had the brightest smile and the most perfect black curly hair with the most radiant blue eyes and a fascinated Bruce Wayne who had a rosy blush on his face while eating pancakes. "Is this One of those times when you decide to lie to protect your delicate emotions, Master Bruce ?" , Alfred gave a small chuckle to the teenager who was still in awe of the picture. Bruce couldn't help that he found this superboy as this new breath of fresh air that he had wanted to meet in person. "I assume you want to meet him?" , Alfred had once more remarked on while cleaning the dishes.  
"What!, no... ", he groaned, still a blush rising from his ears to his cheeks. As Alfred gave him a small glance over his reading glasses, he couldn't help but enjoy watching Bruce grow up with his odd and awkward ways at all.  
"I wish I had a camera!", Clark exclaimed as he was with his class for a field trip in Gotham. Gotham had been already a bit more interesting just by the buildings and the unexplainable weather that was happening "And over there is Wayne enterprise." one of the teachers shouted, pointing towards the tall towering building. However, while everyone in his group wasn't all that interested, he was. Before Clark had zoned back into reality, he hadn't noticed that his class had left him behind and that he had now been stranded in front of the Wayne enterprise building.  
"Go talk to him already. You've been standing here next to me staring at him and it's rather odd.", Alfred sighed, looking at Bruce who was finally starting to move.  
"Come here of-often..", Bruce said as a pair of sapphire eyes looked from their compass. It was the guy from paper for sure and Bruce was a horrible stuttering mess because of him.  
"I'm sorry but are you flirting with me?", Clark questioned confused by the shorter boys action.   
"No... ", he trailed off, his hand behind his head, "I noticed you were lost."   
"Actually I am." Clark sighed " Names Clark Kent by the way.", he gave a warm smile, "And you are ?".   
"Ugh.. Bruce Wayne.", he mumbled just a little.

"When we first met, I had no idea you would be so important to me."Clark giggled as he and Bruce cuddled on the couch a blanket covering them both "Sometimes I wonder where that nervous teenager is." he said softly   
"Holding you in his arms."


End file.
